


Adventure Is Out There

by Spreevain



Series: Adventures of Onigasaki D. Haruka [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Haruka’s childhood, Roger Pirates - Freeform, Roger acts like a dad, Shanks & Buggy are like big brothers, grandline, young shanks & buggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spreevain/pseuds/Spreevain
Summary: This is Onigasaki D. Haruka’s origin story, sort of. It starts with how she met the Roger pirates and how she spent her time with them until they dissolved. This story is centered around the Roger pirates being like one big happy family.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy & Original Character(s), Gol D. Roger & Original Character(s), Roger Pirates (One Piece) & Original Character(s)
Series: Adventures of Onigasaki D. Haruka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869958
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Crew Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roger Pirates happen upon a drifting pirate ship and what they find is incredibly disturbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thanks for checking this story out! I really wanted to do something cute and fluffy, so enjoy Haruka being a spunky toddler, Shanks and Buggy being protective older brothers, and Roger being a proud dad.
> 
> I would also like to point out that Shanks and Buggy actually aren’t that old, yes they’re old enough to be Luffy’s father, but when they were traveling with Roger they were deck swabbers. At this point in time, when this story starts Shanks and Buggy are only nine years older than Haruka which makes them 12. Just wanted to point this out because I know some people believe them to be in their late teens early twenties when they were part of Roger’s crew when in fact they were just tweens. And if you don’t believe me fact check me with wiki.

One scorching sunny afternoon as the Roger pirates are sailing the seas in the New World they happen upon a ship with its sails up, and no one on deck, just drifting at sea. Looking up at the top of the mast of the drifting ship Roger sees that it’s a pirate ship. Roger wants to check the ship to see if there’s any treasure left on it and so he has his crew connect the ships. Roger and a few more from his crew jump onto the seemingly abandoned ship and are immediately hit with a pungent smell of decaying bodies and rotten blood, yet the deck is perfectly clean. Not a soul in sight. Everyone finds this unusual and so Roger is the first to head to the lower deck. As he gets closer to the stairs that lead down, the smell gets stronger. Once he hits the bottom of the stairs he puts his hand over his nose and mouth. What stands before him is incredibly repulsive, even for a pirate who has seen as many things as he has.

Roger’s eyes take in everything, not missing a single detail, so as to try and figure out what exactly happened on this ship. The floor is covered in dry, rotting blood. The walls are much of the same. Decomposing bodies also litter the floor, with flies buzzing around them. He takes a closer look at the bodies and finds that they’ve been cut with a sword, some of them even have missing body parts or are completely cut in half. These people are all men, they’re all pirates. As he walks further into the room Roger notices cages starting to rust with blood. Inside these cages he sees people. All kinds of people. Women. Men. Children. Elderly. They’re all dead too. They weren’t cut by swords, though. No. They died in a more sinister way. Their eyes are bulging from their sockets with blood coming out of them as well. There’s blood all down the front of their clothes and coming out of their mouths. It looks as if all of their internal organs just burst.

Behind him Roger can hear the footsteps of his crew mates coming down the stairs. Some of them blatantly complain about the smell and start to gag. Once they get down the stairs, and get closer to where Roger is, a couple of them actually puke. Roger ignores his crew mates’ pleas to leave the ship and burn it as he walks further into the room to check the back corners, to make sure he didn’t miss anything important. He believes there’s still a chance that there could be a survivor.

He gets to the back of the room and spots an open umbrella in the corner of the room. Holding the umbrella is a small child, holding onto the umbrella for dear life as she looks up to him with lifeless red eyes. She couldn’t have been older than three or four. Roger puts his hands up to show her he has no weapons and does not wish to fight. The child continues to stare as Roger walks closer to her. She’s too weak to move a muscle. Who knows how long she’s been here. By the look of the decay on the bodies she could have been there for about a month. A month all on her own most likely.

Roger kneels down right in front of her and holds out his hand for her to take. Now that he’s closer to her he can tell that what should have been the whites of her eyes are actually black. She moves only her eyes to his hand but makes no movement to take it. Waiting for her to do something for about a minute, Roger then decides to pick her up, thinking that she can’t move. She must have been in this same position for the past month. Her body probably doesn’t remember how to move. Geez, she smells worse than the decaying bodies. It seems she’s soiled herself, but it’s dried up. 

Roger takes the child up to the top deck and back onto his own ship. His crew mates watch in astonishment, mostly out of the fact that there was a survivor. Once on his ship Roger calls for the doctor to come take a look at the child. The doc then takes the child to his office and sits her on the bed. He looks her over and finds that she’s incredibly malnourished and dehydrated, but other than that she is perfectly fine; she has no injuries. 

Roger comes into the office with some water and food. He sits it down beside the bed. He then goes to the child and tries to pry her hands off of the umbrella that she has an iron grip on so that she can eat. It takes him a while but he is finally able to pry the umbrella from her hands and close it. He notices that the child’s breathing quickens as her eyes follow her umbrella and her eyes start to glow a bright red. She’s terrified without it. She doesn’t want anybody to touch it, but she doesn’t have the energy to reach out and grab it. Roger notices this and lays the umbrella right beside her. 

He then grabs the glass of water and hands it to her, but she doesn’t move to take it. He puts the glass up to her mouth and she opens it, inviting the water in. She’s incredibly thirsty but she can barely even swallow. She takes really small sips, enough to just wet her tongue until she is able to swallow again. Once she has the glass about halfway gone, Roger sets it down and picks up the food. It’s soup. He figured the child probably didn’t have enough energy to chew if she didn’t have enough energy to do anything else. He gives her small spoonful after small spoonful until the small bowl of soup is gone. Roger sets the bowl down and gets her to finish the water off. 

After that he thought it would be a good idea to get her cleaned up and into some fresh clothes, so he took her to the shower room and cleaned her up. When he was done he wrapped a towel around her and realized that he didn’t have any children’s clothes to put on her. Roger called for Shanks asking him to bring some of his clothes, as him and Buggy are the youngest on the ship and their clothes might fit her. Shanks walks into the shower room with his clothes and hands them to Roger. Roger tries putting the shirt on the child first, but even Shanks’ shirt was too big. It looked like a dress on her. Shanks starts to laugh at the sight of the child swimming in his shirt. The child’s eyes go wide and light up a bright red as she takes a step back at the sudden burst of laughter, something that she couldn’t remember ever hearing before. Roger glares at Shanks and tells him that he’s scaring her. Shanks shuts up and frowns. He didn’t mean to scare her. He was hoping his laughter would brighten up the mood and get her to finally smile, but he was wrong. She must be really traumatized by what happened.

But… what exactly happened? That’s one of the questions that kept coming up between the crew mates. Just who was this mysterious child found on the mysterious ship full of decaying bodies. Roger took the child to the main deck and sat her on a barrel. She had her umbrella in her hand, she never went anywhere without it and she wouldn’t let anybody touch it. Most of the crew stayed far away from the child per Roger’s instructions, so as not to scare her, but still close enough that they were all still on the main deck staring at her waiting for answers. Roger kneels down by the child and asks,

“What’s your name?”

They fed her. They gave her water. They never took her umbrella from her. They bathed her. They gave her clothes. They saved her from death. That was the most anyone had ever done for her after her parents died.

“Onigasaki D. Haruka.” Everyone’s eyes go wide as she says this. Another D?

“How old are you?”

“Three.”

“Can I call you Haru,” Roger asks and she nods her head, “Haru, do you know what happened on that ship?” She nods her head again.

“They put me in a cage and took my umbrella.”

“Then what happened? Do you know how everyone died?”

“I killed them.” Everyone’s eyes go wider in disbelief that a mere child could do something as gruesome as that.

“And how did you do that?” Roger is the calmest out of everyone, on the outside at least. On the inside he’s excited at what he’s found. This child could become someone pretty powerful in the future, much like his deck swabbers, Shanks and Buggy, maybe even more powerful than them.

“I turned into a cat to get out of the cage. Then I looked for my umbrella. I killed the pirates when I found them.” 

“And what about the people in the cages?” None of this really makes sense to anyone. What does she mean she turned into a cat? She only killed the pirates, but not the people in the cage? How did she even do that? Roger ignores the thing about the cat as he assumes it’s a devil fruit power and can ask her about it later. What’s important right now is knowing how all those people on that ship died.

“That’s my sword's fault. I didn’t mean to kill them. It’s just that when anyone looks at my sword they die.”

“Your sword? You have a sword? Where?” As Roger asks this Haruka extends the hand that's holding her umbrella.

“In here. It’s name is Shinigami. It’s cursed.” Everyone’s eyes went wide again and everyone took a step back, afraid of what would happen if they got too close to the girl and her umbrella.

“A meito, huh? And one of the 12 black swords at that. Alright, don’t worry I won’t let anybody touch it.” All anyone could think of at that point was that they wanted to stay as far away as possible, so of course they weren’t going to touch it, stupid captain.

“Alright, now that everything has been made clear, let’s go ahead and set that ship on fire and put those poor souls to rest. After that, we can welcome our newest member and have a feast!” Captain Roger says to his crew as they all whoop and holler. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you haven’t already I encourage you to check out my other works in this series. They follow Haruka when she is older.


	2. A Taste of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roger Pirates have a run in with the Whitebeard Pirates. They gain new crew mates!? And they’re from Wano?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for picking up this fic!

One year later and Haruka has fully acclimated to the Roger Pirates. Currently they’re on an island because they had a bit of a run in with the Marines and ran the Marines’ ship onto the island, destroying it and having to fight them on the island. Haruka sits atop a hill, her umbrella open, with Buggy while the fighting ensues. When the fighting dies down she joins Shanks in sitting on an unconscious Marine’s back. Shanks offers Haruka some chocolate as Buggy yells out that he can see Whitebeard’s ship on the other side of the island.

“Whitebeard, eh? It’s been awhile,” Roger says as Shanks chuckles and the other crew mates give disapproving looks, not wanting to go into another battle after they just finished one, “alllll right! Let’s have a little fun, then! A battle to the death, because we’re both so very alive! As it is, I don’t have much longer. This may well be the last time we see each other, Whitebeard!” Haruka swallows the piece of chocolate she was chewing and looks up at Roger.

“Who’s Whitebeard?” Asks Haruka.

“Here he comes! The samurai! The one we heard about!” Roger says as he’s too preoccupied with thoughts of fighting the samurai to answer Haruka’s question. Shanks chuckles.

“We’ve told you about him before. He’s the captain’s greatest rival and we heard he has a strong samurai among his crew!” Shanks informs Haruka as the samurai and Roger clash. All she could think about was how there was a samurai outside of Wano. Does that mean he’s from Wano, too? She’s intrigued by this and wants to ask him all kinds of questions.

Just then Whitebeard comes up from behind the samurai to take a swing at Roger. The two of them clash, not with their weapons, but with their conqueror’s Haki.

“Ah! There’s more of them! Can I join this time, Shanks? Pleeeeasssse? I promise I won’t draw my sword.” Haruka turns to shanks with pleading eyes as she closes her umbrella, preparing to coat it with Haki and use it as a makeshift sword. Shanks gives her a huge smile and hands her a large knife.

“Here, use this instead of your sword, then. I’m supposed to be watching you, so I can't really leave you without anything to defend yourself with, right?”

“Yeah! Thanks Shanks!” Haruka grins from ear to ear at Shanks as the two of them join in on the fighting.

The Roger Pirates VS. The Whitebeard Pirates. The battle between these two great pirate crews lasted three days and three nights with the upper hand constantly shifting from side to side. On the fourth day the fighting completely stopped and the two crews had a feast together that ended up turning into a gift exchange.

Haruka, Shanks, and Buggy are standing with their arms crossed staring down Whitebeard's apprentices.

“Hey Shanks, do you see that guy with the hat?” Buggy asks. He’s referring to one of Whitebeard’s apprentices who, in the future, would become known as Blackbeard.

“Yeah?” Shanks replies, not knowing where Buggy is going with his line of questioning.

“He didn’t sleep during the truce we had for the last few days.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I heard he’s never slept in his life.”

“Huh!? How is that even possible? I’m jealous. You would have twice as much time to enjoy your life if you didn’t need to sleep!”

“It’s not that simple, idiot! He’s a monster!” At this Haruka perks up. What did he mean by that?

“What do you mean, Buggy? I’m a monster too, you know!” Haruka yells at Buggy, not understanding what he was talking about. Is it bad to be a monster?

“You idiot! Not that kind of monster. I mean the bad kind. The dangerous kind!” Haruka cocks her head, still not understanding Buggy.

“Well, whatever. Standing here is boring! I’m going to go say hi to the bird boy. He can turn into a bird like I can turn into a cat! It’s really cool!” Haruka uncrosses her arms and opens her umbrella. She then heads over to Whitebeard’s apprentices.

“Haru!” Both Shanks and Buggy yell at her thinking that she’s crazy for consorting with the enemy. But, then again, she’s only four, so it makes sense that she doesn’t understand how much danger she’s in. Shanks and Buggy look at each other before looking at Haruka and then look at each other and nod. They both jog to catch up with her, not wanting to leave her by herself. They were tasked with keeping an eye on her when they first met, after all. Roger made it the boys’ job to keep Haruka out of trouble and to keep her from using her sword because she’s too young to control it.

“You’re a Zoan type, right!?” Haruka yell-asks as she bounds up to the boy she called bird boy. Bird boy chuckles.

“I am. I’m a mythical zoan type, model: Phoenix. The name’s Marco. And what about you, pipsqueak? I saw you fighting earlier. You’re pretty strong for a kid. Not to mention your eyes are a weird color. You’re not human, are you?” 

“I’m Haruka! I’m a —“ Shanks and Buggy quickly cover Haruka’s mouth.

“Idiot!,” Buggy yell-whispers in her ear, “you’re not supposed to go around telling random people what you are!”

“Heh heh, sorry about her. She’s actually not supposed to talk to strangers,” Shanks says to Marco as he grabs her hand to take her away before she can reveal anymore about herself and potentially put herself in danger. Just as they start to walk away they hear yelling.

“What’s happening?!”

“Captain Roger’s bowing to Whitebeard!”

“Stop it captain! They’re our rivals!”

They see their captain with Whitebeard and the samurai. Roger is bowing to the samurai asking if he’ll sail with the Roger pirates for a year. Whitebeard looked pissed and that turned into disgust as the samurai asked if he could sail with the Roger pirates.

After giving the Whitebeard pirates all their treasure as a thank you, the Roger pirates set sail with the samurai and his family on board their ship.

“You’re only here because the captain needs your “knowledge”, Oden! We won’t accept you as fast as the captain did, ya hear!?” Gaban, one of Roger’s strongest crew mates, says. Most of the crew stands with a menacing look on their face with their posture to match. Buggy stands with his hands on his hips, Shanks stands with his arms crossed and Haruka stands next to Shanks with her umbrella open in her hand and a confused look on her face. She then runs in front of everybody to face them and raises her hand high into the air.

“ME! I accept him!!” Haruka yells. Everyone’s faces drop and some people fall to the floor.

“Haru!?” They all yell out, feeling betrayed by the four year old. Haruka laughs and bounds over to where the samurai and his family are. Roger is holding the samurai’s baby and Rayleigh is holding the samurai’s other child.

“Hi! I’m Haruka! You’re a samurai, right!? That means you’re from Wano, right!? I’m from Wano, too! I wanna be a samurai one day!” Haruka smiles from ear to ear.

“I am Oden! You’re from Wano, you say. You don’t happen to be a part of the Onigasaki clan, do you?” The samurai says, noticing Haruka’s eyes.

“I am! Onigasaki D. Haruka is my full name.” She says to him.

“Oh! Oden, you know Haru’s family?” Roger asks.

“Know them? No, but I know of the Onigasaki family. They are a clan of demons who have lived in Wano for hundreds of years. They used to live peacefully on Onigashima island until it was ravaged with fires that decimated the island about 50 years ago because some people that did not like them set the island on fire. Those who survived had to move to the mainland of Wano. And they were persecuted. They could barely survive day to day. Most of them were pushed out into the wastelands until I made Kuri my home and the home of many who were lost. I gave them a place to call home, what little remained of the demon clan. But what is a young one like yourself doing this far from Wano?” Haruka looks up to Oden with bright red eyes as tears start to fill them.

“They’re all gone. I’m the only demon left. Four years ago the shogun had them all killed. My parents ran away and were able to hide for three years and one day they went to get food and never came back. Pirates found me and put me in a cage and then Roger found me!” Oden had clear confusion on his face at this knowledge. What does the child mean the shogun had all the demons killed. Oden thought that his father wasn’t that kind of person.

“Captain Roger, we found spies!!” A crewmate yelled as he dragged a cat and a dog up onto the deck.

“Inuarashi! Nekomamushi! What are you doing here!?” Oden yells at the cat and the dog.

“We had so much fun with you, Oden-sama!” The cat and dog say at the same time. Haruka’s eyes light up in excitement. There’s a talking cat and dog standing on their hind legs, what four year old wouldn’t get excited.

“A talking cat and dog! Cool!,” Haruka runs up to them smiling ear to ear, “I can turn into a cat too! Watch!” Haruka uses her devil fruit powers to turn into a black cat with two tails, a Nekomata. She then changes into her humanoid cat form, that looks very much like the mink clan. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi are very surprised at this, as is Oden and his family.

“Are you part of the mink tribe, too!?” Inuarashi and Nekomamushi ask Haruka at the same time. All of the Roger pirates, minus the doc, Roger, and Rayleigh, all have smug looks on their faces as if to say, ‘yeah, that’s our Haruka, you show them we don’t need them.’

"No, I’m a demon, but I ate a mythical zoan type devil fruit! So now I can turn into a Nekomata! Cool, right!? Are you two not devil fruit users?” Haruka asks them, wondering why in the world would they constantly be in that form if they were devil fruit users.

“We’re not devil fruit users. We’re from a tribe known as the Mink tribe. Everyone is a humanoid type of animal that has fur.” Inuarashi explains to Haruka as she looks on with amazement.

“Cool! I wanna go meet them!” Roger laughs at Haruka’s reaction as she turns back to her regular self and stares at Inuarashi and Nekomamushi with excitement in her eyes. Roger then goes over to her and pats her on the head.

“We can go there before our adventure is over, then. How about that Haru?” Roger tells the child, wanting to show her that the world is more than the darkness that she’s lived in up until now. Haruka looks up at him and smiles. She nods her head in agreement.

It doesn’t take long before they hit up another island, this time one that has a port town. As soon as they dock Oden runs off yelling something about ingredients. That night the rest of the Roger pirates quickly warm up to Oden as they all eat the oden that he prepared for them. Haruka is incredibly excited about getting to eat food from her home country. It’s been a while since she’s eaten anything from Wano and she’s not even sure if she’s ever had anything this delicious tasting in Wano. The night drags on into the morning as everyone feasts, drinks, and praises Oden.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Kudos are much appreciated, especially if you really liked this story.


	3. Sky Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets shot up to the sky in this chapter. Haruka and Buggy find new toys to prank everyone with.

One afternoon the doc is doing a check up of Roger and tells him that he has just one year left to live. Roger laughs at this as Oden drops his jaw yelling, “WHAAAT!?”

“That’s why I’m in a hurry!”

Their ship has been going in the direction that Roger believes where poneglyphs are. He wants Oden to decipher them within the next year so that he can make it to the last island before his time is up. Shanks, Buggy and Haruka are sitting on the railing of the ship with fishing poles just staring out at the horizon. Haruka has her umbrella open as usual, keeping the sun off of herself as Buggy also tries to fit under it, to no avail.

“Ugh! I’m tired of this!” Buggy yells as he gets up from his spot and throws down the fishing pole on the deck. 

“Buggy’s right, captain!” Shanks gets up from his spot and takes his fishing line out of the water, leaning his pole up against the deck.

“We’ve been going in circles for days! It’s boring! When are we going to do the fun stuff!?” Haruka yells as she gets up from her spot and throws the fishing pole at Shanks. She walks over to Roger and glares at him with her hands on her hips, like the sassy four year old she is. All Roger could do was laugh at her.

“We’re headed up there,” Roger points to the sky and the kids give him a confused look as they tilt their heads to the side, “but we have to wait for our ride here.”

“Up where? The clouds?” Shanks asks.

“Heaven!?” Buggy asks.

“To a Sky Island!” Roger says as he laughs and his entire crew’s jaws drop as they stare at him in disbelief.

That’s when the sky turns dark. The water starts to get choppy as it starts to move, taking the ship with it. The choppy water turns into a whirlpool, making the ship go round and round, getting closer to the center of it. Then BOOM! A stream of water shoots to the sky, taking the ship with it. Everyone’s jaws drop and their eyes pop out of their heads. Everyone scurries to find something to hold onto. Shanks grabs Haruka as she is almost swept away by the wind because her umbrella is open. 

Once the ship lands on top of the clouds everyone releases the breath they didn’t know they were holding. Rayleigh asks if everyone is alright and if they have lost anyone on the way. Everyone was present and accounted for. The ship sails through the clouds until it comes to a gate. An old lady is there asking for payment to go through the gate, which Roger completely dismisses the old lady and decides to head on up anyway, seeing that it is too much to pay for his entire crew. The ship is propelled up a stream of clouds by a couple of very large shrimp. It pops up onto an ocean of clouds where there is an island in the distance. Roger decides to take the crew there first to replenish the supplies they went through the past couple of days while waiting for the knock-up stream in the middle of the ocean.

They set anchor a bit away from the island since they didn’t see anywhere to dock ships. Roger told Shanks and Buggy that they were allowed to take Haruka into town to look around as long as they kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn’t wander off on her own; that was something that she did quite often. He then gives them a small allowance to get supplies that they need and warns them not to buy anything useless, like they usually do, which is also why he avoided giving Haruka any allowance. Shanks, Buggy, and Haruka get into a rowboat with other crew mates and head to shore. 

Haruka opens her umbrella, like always, once they get to the shore. Shanks immediately takes her hand so that he can make sure she doesn’t run off this time and get lost. Buggy spots the town and points toward it yelling at Shanks and Haruka to hurry up so that he can go look to see if there are any treasure maps being sold anywhere.

They go into the town and walk around, looking at the shops. After going into a couple of shops and not finding what Buggy wanted, they walk into another shop. This shop is different, it is something that the three of them have never seen before. There are sea shells all around the shop, on every shelf. Shells are the only thing the store sold. Buggy doesn’t find it interesting and wants to walk out immediately but Haruka lets go of Shanks’ hand and grabs Buggy’s telling him that she wants to look around and he needs to stay in their sight.

“See this,” Buggy picks up a shell and shows it to Haruka, “it’s stupid and pointless, so we should just go.” Buggy is about to put the shell back when it slips out of his hand. He quickly releases Haruka’s hand to reach out and catch the shell with both of his hands because, treasure gods forbid, he’s not paying for breaking something so stupid. Buggy trips, but catches the shell, landing on the ground face first with the shell in his outstretched hands right in front of his face. Buggy sniffs the air and raises his eyebrow at the sudden waft of the smell of cake.

“Do you need any help?” The store clerk noticed the kids and came over.

“What’s this?” Buggy asked, getting up off of the floor and showing the clerk the shell in his hand. The clerk smiles at Buggy.

“Why, that’s a flavor dial. It has the ability to hold any smell you want.”

“Any… smell?” Buggy already has several ideas rolling around in his head with what he could possibly do with the flavor dial in his hands.

“Yes, any smell. Would you like to purchase it?”

“You had me at any smell!” Buggy takes out the allowance he was given so that he could pay the clerk.

“Do you have different kinds!?” Haruka asks with a big smile on her face. 

“Yes, we do,” the clerk takes the money from Buggy and puts it in the register. They then go back to the kids and take them to a nearby shelf, picking up a dial and pressing a button, music starting to play from the dial, “this is a tone dial. It plays sound.” Haruka’s eyes widen as she looks at Shanks with pleading eyes.

“Shanks, can I please get it!” Haruka’s brain runs on much of the same wavelength as Buggy’s as she can think of 100 different pranks she can pull with the tone dial. Shanks pulls out his allowance and stares at it, then looks to Haruka.

“I can’t say no to those puppy dog eyes, can I,” Shanks sighs, “sure, you can have it.” Shanks hands the clerk money in exchange for the tone dial, to which the clerk hands the tone dial to Haruka as they get the money.

Using up all the money that they had, the kids head back to the ship. On the way back to the ship both Haruka and Buggy figure out how to use the dials and put what they want in them. Once they’re on the ship they show everyone what they got. A group forms around them. Rayleigh, Roger, and Oden come front and center to see what all the commotion is about. With a sigh Rayleigh says,

“I can’t believe you spent all your allowance on that.” Roger just laughs because he knew something like this would happen, that’s why he didn’t give them a lot of money.

“Why did you buy shells when you can find them anywhere?” Oden asks, getting closer to inspect them. 

Shanks knew what was about to happen and tried to cover his ears and nose at the same time as Haruka and Buggy looked at each other with big toothy grins. They both press the button on their dials. Buggy’s flavor dial lets out a really nasty smell and Haruka’s tone dial lets out a loud screech. None of the crew know which is worse and try to cover both their noses and their ears at the same time. A lot of them are coughing from the bad smell and trying to move away to get far from the smell and the horrid sound.

“What kind of ridiculous wonder is that!?” Oden says as the smell dissipates and the sound stops. He comes closer to inspect it again. 

“Those could actually be quite useful for you kids in battle!” Roger laughs. He finds the devices interesting and thinks that he should get some; not to use in battle, but to get back at the kids.

“Can’t you kids lay off the pranks for one day?” Rayleigh says as he sticks his pinky finger in his ear, wiggling it around, trying to get the ringing to stop from the screeching noise that came out of Haruka’s tone dial.

Once everyone gets back to the ship they head to an island that’s close by. They all follow Roger who follows a voice to a large stalk. They climb the stalk. Haruka doesn’t want to climb up the stalk herself, so she uses her devil fruit powers to turn into a cat and hops onto Roger’s shoulder for the climb. Once they get to the top Haruka jumps down from Roger’s shoulder, transforming back.

“I found it! It’s over here!” Says Roger as he points to a large golden bell with a stone under it.

“Wow, a bell made of gold! How are we going to take this, captain!?” Says Buggy.

“You can come back when you’re a captain, buggy. I have no time for this.” Roger gets closer to the stone.

“Whaaat!? Let’s at least take a piece or two!” Buggy searches the area for loose gold. Oden comes up to Roger to also inspect the stone, seeing that it’s a poneglyph.

“The stone has quite a voice, so it was easy to find… does she happen to say something about ‘incredible power’?” Roger asks Oden since it’s Oden’s job to translate the poneglyphs for Roger.

“Information about a weapon called ‘poseidon’ is written here.”

“Write what I say on it! ‘I have come here and will lead this passage to the farthest ends of the world!’”

“Like this?” Oden writes what Roger had told him and has him check his work.

“Good work, Oden!”


	4. Water 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets to water 7 and Haruka meets Iceberg, Franky and Tom-San.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a filler episode. I wanted to write something about Haruka meeting the peeps from Water 7 but it didn’t really turn out the way I wanted, so filler episode!

“The North Pole is colder!” Buggy yells at Shanks.

“No, the South Pole is colder!” Shanks yells back at Buggy.

“Stop fighting all the time!” Rayleigh comes over and smacks the both of them on the heads. Shanks and Buggy are always fighting about which is colder. As soon as Rayleigh leaves, Haruka comes up to the boys, spinning her umbrella. 

“I’m with Buggy! The North Pole is colder!” Haruka smiles with a toothy grin. Shanks drops his jaw as if he’s been betrayed. Buggy stands there with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face as if he won.

Off to the side Roger is having a conversation with Oden.

“Really? You have a stone in your country? What color is it?” Roger asks Oden.

“It’s red.” Oden, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi all speak at the same time.

“That’s the type I’m looking for! You should’ve told me earlier dammit! We stole a rubbing from big mom’s poneglyph and I have a feeling about where another one might be! Is this a gift from the heavens? I have all road poneglyphs within my reach!”

Soon after leaving the sky island the Roger pirates make it to scrap island of Water 7. Once they land Roger, Shanks, and Buggy make a beeline for a fishman working on a ship on the island.

“Toooom!” Buggy says.

“Tom! I’ve been wanting to see you!” Says Roger.

“Tooom-San!” Yells Shanks.

The three of them run up to the fishman. Roger and Shanks give him a hug and Buggy climbs up on him and hugs him around his neck.

“Long time no see, guys!” The fishman laughs.

“Is the train finished yet?” Roger asks.

“Are you kidding me? It’s still being designed!”

Haruka gets off the ship and walks up to a young kid with dark blue hair to stare at him working on something and asks what he’s doing. He tells her that he’s helping with building a ship. The fishman notices her and asks who she is. Haruka stares at him wondering how Roger knows him then smiles and introduces herself. Right after she introduces herself Roger then resumes speaking to the fishman. He tells him that they stopped here just to see him before they go to fishman island.

Haruka gets distracted as she is not interested in that conversation and she sees Oden a bit aways talking to a young boy with light blue hair. Haruka walks over to them and introduces herself to the boy.

“Hi! I’m Haruka!. What are you doing all the way over here?”

“I don’t like pirates.” The boy says.

“Well, you’re an odd one aren’t you.” Laughs Oden


	5. Sabaody Archipelago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew makes it to Sabaody Archipelago, but an incident occurs while Shanks and Buggy take Haruka to the amusement park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really important for Haruka’s character development, so slight TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Kidnapping/ slavery mentioned.

“I want to go to the amusement park!” Haruka, Shanks, Buggy, and Oden yell out as the Roger pirates see Sabaody Archipelago and the amusement park.

“I don’t have time for that,” Roger yells at them, all of them giving him puppy dog eyes, “Fine, we have to get the ship coated anyway.”

The crew stops at Sabaody Archipelago for a couple of days to get the ship coated so that they could go to fishman island. Roger was afraid something would happen if he let the kids off the ship the first day and wanted to avoid that, so he waited until the third day when the ship was almost done being coated. He told Buggy and Shanks to keep a close eye on Haruka and to not leave the amusement park because it would be too dangerous for them by themselves. The kids didn’t understand why it would be dangerous, but they agreed to not leave the amusement park.

The kids walk around the amusement park with Haruka having her umbrella open in one hand and Shanks holding her other hand so that she doesn’t wander off. They find that Haruka is too short for most of the “fun rides”, or so says Buggy. Haruka wants to go on the Ferris Wheel, but Buggy thinks that it's too boring. They end up walking around the entire park without going on a single ride because Haruka can’t go on them and Shanks doesn’t want to leave Haruka by herself and Buggy doesn’t want to ride the rides by himself, or so he says, he’s actually just too scared to go on the “fun rides”.

They pass by an ice cream cart for a second time and Haruka stops the boys, saying that she wants to try it. Buggy is glad that she stopped them. He sits on a nearby bench, complaining about how tired he is from walking around. Shanks gives in because he’s tired of walking around and not doing anything. He tells Haruka to wait at the bench with Buggy and for them to watch each other so they don’t get into trouble. While Shanks is getting their ice cream, Buggy spots a nearby cart selling toys. He sees that they are selling maps and immediately goes over there, leaving Haruka on the bench by herself.

Haruka sits on the bench twirling her umbrella and kicking her legs. She’s so excited about getting ice cream that she didn’t notice that Buggy ran off. She also didn’t notice that soon after Buggy ran off, a large, muscular man with a bald head and a scar across his face, from cheek to cheek over the bridge of his nose, sat down right next to her. 

“What are you doing here by yourself, little girl?” The man asks Haruka and she jumps a little, just now noticing the man. She turns to him and stares at him for a minute, then smiles.

“I’m waiting for Shanks to bring me ice cream!” She tells the man excitedly and points at Shanks in line at the ice cream cart. The man follows her finger and sees that it’s just a kid that she’s with and he smiles. The man then leans closer to Haruka, inspecting her eyes. Haruka doesn’t shrink back, as she is proud of her eyes, the eyes that represent the last of the demon clan.

“You’re not human are you?” The man asks her and she perks up.

“Nope! I’m a demon. But the only thing that really makes me different from humans are my eyes.” Haruka replies. 

“That’s nice,” The man pulls something out of his pocket, “Do you want a candy while you wait for your ice cream?” It was a little ball of rainbow colored candy in a clear wrapper. Haruka’s eyes widen. Roger put her on a strict diet of only 5 sugary sweets a day. Here it is, only noon and Haruka is about to have her fifth with the ice cream. But what her Captain doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. She reaches out and takes the candy from the man. 

“Sure, thanks!” She unwraps it and pops it in her mouth. After about 20 seconds, Haruka’s grip on her umbrella loosens and she drops it, passing out. The man picks her up and hurriedly walks away before anyone realizes that he kidnapped her.

  
  


_ … Back on the Oro Jackson …  _

  
  


Shanks and Buggy run up to Roger and Rayleigh. They have tears and snot flowing down their faces. Shanks has Haruka’s umbrella in his hands, holding it out to show them while saying something incoherently as he balls his eyes out. Rayleigh raises his eyebrow at this as Roger clenches his jaw, preparing to ask a question that he doesn’t want to hear the answer to.

“Where is Haruka?” Roger asks the boys, surprisingly calm. Rayleigh fetches the boys some tissues to clean their faces up.

“Summon-too-er!” Shanks tries to get out through the sobs.

“She go… not i fall!” Buggy attempts to tell Roger as he hiccups. 

“Here,” Rayleigh hands the boys tissues and water, “clean yourself up and calm down a bit. We can’t understand you if you’re sobbing.” The boys blow their noses, wipe their tears away and drink the glass of water.

“Good,” Roger nods his head, “now start at the beginning. What happened to Haruka?” 

“We were walking around the amusement park and decided to stop to get ice cream. I left Haruka and Buggy on the bench to get the ice cream at a nearby cart. It was only for a couple of minutes, I swear! When I came back all that was at the bench was Haruka’s umbrella on the ground. We searched everywhere! We couldn’t find her! We...we think somebody took her.” Roger then looks to Buggy and glares at him.

“And...where were you Buggy?” Buggy looks away, too scared to make eye contact.

“I went to a nearby cart to get a souvenir. I was watching her, I swear! I…I just turned around for a second and she was gone!” Shanks and Buggy are on the verge of bursting into tears again. They are terrified. They have no idea what happened to Haruka. They searched the entire amusement park for her and haven’t found any clues as to where she may have gone. They could only assume that somebody kidnapped her because her umbrella was left behind and she never goes anywhere without it.

“Rayleigh, get the entire crew out there searching every slave shop,” Roger says to Rayleigh and then turns to the boys, “The both of you are coming with me. When we find Haruka she’s going to want her umbrella back right away.” The boys stare up at their captain in awe and confusion. Why would they need to search every slave shop? And why are there even slave shops here? Realization dawns on both of the boys as they look at each other and then back to their captain.

“Yes, Captain!” They say in unison as they follow Roger off of the boat.

  
  


_ … At The Human Auction House In Grove 1…  _

  
  


Haruka wakes up, groggily taking in her surroundings. She feels that she is laying on something cold and hard, the ground. She tries to sit up and finds that her arms have been bound with chains and that she has a metal collar around her neck. She tries to transform into a cat to escape the chains, but finds herself getting more sleepy instead. Her eyes widen as she realizes she is in seastone cuffs and cannot escape. She starts to breathe heavily as she looks around the cage that she is in. It’s large, holding many other prisoners, but she is too focused on searching for one specific thing to notice anything else, her umbrella. Her frantic eyes start to tear up. She’s never been without her umbrella, except for that time she was taken by slavers back in Wano. Haruka pauses and realizes that she’s been captured by slavers once again, except this time she can’t escape.

A young woman in chains gets up from her seat and walks over to Haruka. She kneels down in front of her and asks her what’s wrong. All Haruka could do was repeat that she needed to find her umbrella and that she couldn’t be without it. Haruka’s eyes then started to glow a bright red. The woman backed off and went back to her seat, afraid of what the child might do if she stayed near her for too long.

A man unlocks the cage and walks over to Haruka, grabbing hold of her arm tightly. He has to nearly drag her out of the cage and onto the stage because she is nearly paralyzed with fear. Once she’s on stage, in front of a crowd with bright lights shining on her, she stops. Her eyes widen and her breathing picks up even more. Her eyes shine brighter as the auctioneer announces to the entire room that she’s a demon. Once everyone sees this they go silent for a second before clapping with excitement. The auctioneer is about to start the bidding when a sudden, booming voice reverberates in the auction house,

“500 Million Beli!”

Haruka recognizes the boom and raises her hand to shield the light from her eyes. Tears start to pour down her cheeks as she sees that her captain came to get her. The entire crew came along as well. They’re all seething with anger, that is, except for Shanks and Buggy who are balling their eyes out. Haruka notices that Shanks has her umbrella and she smiles through the tears and snot running down her face.

The whole auction house went quiet after Roger bid 500 million beli for Haruka. Nobody was willing to go up against a pirate in a bidding war and nobody had that kind of cash lying around, especially for a child, even if she is a different race. The auctioneer pounds his gavel and announces that she’s been sold. The same man that brought Haruka up on stage brings her to the back, in a separate holding area than she was before.

Once the auction is over the crew comes to the back to pick up Haruka. She starts to cry again when she sees everyone. Shanks and Buggy run over and give her a tight hug. She hugs them back. Rayleigh then comes over and kneels beside Haruka. He puts his hand around her collar and sends out a wave of Haki that releases her collar. He immediately throws the collar to the side and it explodes. He then works on her cuffs. After the cuffs are off Shanks hands her her umbrella and she hugs it, promising to never let it go again. Roger comes over to Haruka and kneels down. He pulls out a red bandana and ties it around her eyes.

“This way nobody will notice that you’re not human and something like this will never happen again. Make sure you always wear this, especially if you ever come back here again.” Roger says as he picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. They all walk back to the ship, ready to get off of this god forsaken archipelago.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this chapter please leave kudos!


End file.
